what will Happen?
by music4life2009
Summary: New Story! A new realtionship is formed and Kurama and Kira doesn't know it! any way I suck at summerys please R&R Kurama X OC!
1. Just Meeting

What will Happen this Year? Chapter 1 What?

Kira walked down the street. "Damn, where is he? He said he will meet me here today at noon. It's noon now." Kira thought. Cecil was late for the last time for her. Kira was going to break up with him today. He had annoyed her for the last time.

"Kira, you there?" Cecil called. "Over here.. You needed to talk to me."

"yeah, I was wondering what you wanted for christmas."

"um.. some money" Kira said. "oh yeah.. I don't think this realationship is going to work. I am breaking up with you. good-bye." Kira said with hate seething between her teeth. Kira turned on her hel and ran. He had pissed her off for the last time. "I won't let anybody in like that again. This was the last time I will allow it again. I'm tired of it. There is nothing in this world for me any longer. My whole family was murdered. Everybody I cared about is gone." Kira thought as she ran long and hard. She stopped running and started to walk she got to a forest of dogwoods. (in america). She collopased beside one. She slept for a few hours before waking up. "shit, How long have I been asleep." Kira cursed outloud. Luckly nobody was around. It was night time. The moon was full tonight.

"That's is I'm moving. I don't want to be here any longer." Kira muttered. She changed into demon form. A thick cloud of black and silver covered her as she changed. She became a majestic unicorn. She hated that form why a unicorn you ask.

flash back

Kira ran. She had been a wolf. She ran from hunters. A hunter shot her. She fell. As she fell the arrow the hunter had used had a poison it's tip. It changed her into a unicorn. permently until she had a human body. So years later another hunter shot her. She died and was sent to live in the human world cursed as a unicorn/human. She loved the family she lived with until they were killed by the same hunters that shot her years later. Was she meant to love or meant to hate. That's when she meet Cecil. She loved him but that wasn't meant to be. He too would soon be hunted down eventually for loving her like her family. He soon began pissing her off. which came to our present part of this story.

end flash back

She was a big silver unicorn with a beautiful body. She was tall. She ran with the moon beams hitting her back.

with Kurama

"I need to break up with Alicia. She reminds me too much of my former lover in my past known as Yoko." Kurama muttered to himself "Will I ever find someone who will not remind so much over her."

Kurama dials (852)-963-5821 this # is not real on his cell.  
Alicia's mother answers the phone. "Hello Shuichi, how are you?" "I'm fine thank you. May I speak with Alicia?"

"Yes, hold on a minute I'll get her."

Alicia's mom went to go get Alicia.

"Hello Kurama, What's up?"

"I need to break up with you. I'm sorry Alicia. I love you but I can't do this any more for various reasons."

"I'm sorry too, Kurama. I love and I always will. I'm sorry you can't do this any more. I wish you would tell me why."

"I'm sorry I can't. good bye."

"Good-bye"

With that said and done Kurama hung up. Tears where starting to form but he wouldn't let them fall. It was worse when he lost his mate. That was terrible. When she died Kurama cried for days over her dead body.

'Damn it why can't I have a relationship with someone. Why must girls be like the one I lost all those years ago. I can't have them dying like she did. But they are like her in so many ways. I need to get over the past. But I can't.'

With Kira

"hmmmm….. Maybe I should move to Japan that's on the other side of the world. So I know there won't be anymore memories to hunt me. YES that's it I'll move to Japan." Kira thought out loud.

"I am going to start over new. Find a new talent and everything. I do have a talent for drawing. That's what my mother said whenever I drew something. I'll go to college and major in art and music. It's been 3 years since I have played my clarinet but hell you can't forget how to play. So Kira went back to her house and got everything she would need in her new life. Then she left for the airport.

on the plane

'Good thing I took Japanese in middle and early high school. I need to complete the 12th grade. Crap school starts earlier in Japan. I only have but a week or 2 to get situated and I have no where to live right now.

some odd hours later

Kira stepped off the plane and got her stuff. When she got her stuff she went to go look for somewhere to live. She walked until she found an apartment building. She went inside and told the lady her predicament. She agreed to let her stay free of charge for 6 months. That would give Kira time to get a job and get the things she needed. The lady was very nice letting her stay there. So she went up to her apartment and set her stuff down. First thing she did was take a shower. Then she went to go get something to eat. Later Kira went to the park.

things come together

Kira was lying in the grass looking up at the clouds.

"Hello, May I sit here?" Kira heard a polite man ask. She looked up and saw a tall guy with huge emerald green eyes and red hair. He was wearing a white Japanese fighting shirt and black pants and shoes.

"Sure" Kira replied. "May I ask what your name is? Mine's Kira"

"Mines Shuichi"

So Kurama laid down beside Kira.

"So where do you go to school, Kira?"

"I don't know. I just moved here. Too many bad memories in America. My parents were killed by demons."

Kurama's closed his eyes for a second.. "I'm sorry. Do you know what kind of demons killed them?"

"My parents were killed by their own race. Wolf demons. I was once a wolf demon but some jackass hunter put a poison in an arrow and shot it at me and turned me into a unicorn for a demon. I find it pathetic. I hate unicorns. I love their grace but I hate being one. Why do you smell like roses and have a massive amount of spirit energy?"

"I'm a kitsune demon. I was once Yoko Kurama. His soul resides withing in me giving me power of the earth. Why are you telling me you're a demon?"

"Because I… because I think I can trust you."

"Since you know my secret you can call me Kurama. But when your around my mother call me Shuichi. She doesn't know that I'm a demon. She doesn't need to know. I'll tell her when I'm ready or I think she should know."

Kira got up blinking. She had been starring and listening to long.

"I think I need to get back to my apartment."

"ok, would you like me to walk with you."

"If you want you can I don't mind."

"She's different from the other girls I know." Kurama muttered.

"What was that,Kurama?" Kira asked cocking her head to the side.

"nothing.. just talking to my self."

"ok, whatever."

'He's different from the rest of the guys I know.' Kira thought to herself.

Kurama got up. Dusting himself of the grass. He turned around and took a rose seed from his hair. He sent some kai to it and turned back around.

"This is for you Kira." Kurama said handing Kira the rose. "It's been nice meeting you. I hope we can get to know each other.

"me, too.. come on lets get home."

While Kira and Kurama were walking Kira started to shiver.

"Damn it why didn't I bring a coat." It was getting darker as well as colder.

Kurama took off his light jacket and wrapped it around Kira.  
"Thank you Kurama. Won't you be cold?" Kira asked.

"No not really. It got colder in the makai and all I had on was a toga like thing, I'm used to it." Kurama replied,

"Okay, I'd rather me be cold then you get cold and I hardly know you."

Some time passed as the 2 talked. Their relationship depened for each other and they didn't know it.

"Well here we are. I'll see you later then. What school do you go to?"

"Sagahoshi High School. Why?" Kurama replied.  
"I need to find a school to go to. To finish high school. Your in 12 grade this year aren't you."

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yup. Well I need to get to bed. It's late."

"Yeah, my mother might worry. Would you like me to show you around tomorrow?"

"Sure, that would be great! I need to by some stuff while we're out. So yeah. Do you want me to come to your house or meet you somewhere?"

"I'll come here and pick you up around say noon."

"okay! Thanks!" Kira replied.

"Well… Night." Kurama said. He turned around and by surprise he turned around and hugged Kira.

"Kurama.."Kira whispered.

"Kira." Kurama whispered back.

They broke apart… slowly.

To be continued…………………………………….

A/N

Azhure (me); What's up! Gotta new story. Hehehe.

Please click the little blue button and review! No Flames please! Grammar things accepted.

Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah please read Kuronue's Return! It starts out dull but gets better I promise.

Any way ALL ideas accepted and considered if it will fit. (I try to fit them all in) So if you have an idea please tell me unless it is a boy X boy pairing. Those I don't like. Any way all others are accepted.!

I'll try to update asap. I have no clue where this is going!


	2. Beginning

Chapter 2 Beginning! And a Flashback

Kurama drove his black Toyota to Kira's apartment. He walked up to her door. Knock….

Kira got up groggly. She rubbed some sleep from her eyes. She looked at the clock.

"SHIT, He's here. Umm," Kira heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on be right there." Kira ran towards the door. Luckly she was wearing shorts and a tank top.

Kira opened the door. "Hello Kurama! Um… sorry just got up a few minutes ago. I'm going to jump in the shower really quick. Make your self at home. I'll be out in a few."

"Okay!" So Kira ran to her room got some clothes and ran to the shower and got in (not clothed. DUH!)

"I wonder if we are destined to be together?" Kira wondered while she was in the shower. She got out and dressed 15 mins. Later.

"So you ready to go?" Kurama asked see she was dressed. "Almost, just let me grab my purse and phone and we are outa here!" Kira replied.

"okay. I was thinking of taking you to the heart of Toyko. That's were the most beautiful things are. The school I go to is there too. You can sign up if u want."

"I think I will. Okay lets go. Could we go to the school first?"

"Sure" Kurama replied.

So they got into Kurama's truck and took off. They talked the whole way there.

"Here we are. Sagahoshi High School" Kurama said as they pulled into the parking lot. "Come on lets go get you signed up for this school so you can get your uniform and schedule. Then I'll show you were you're classes are."

"Okay" Kira said hoping she would get the same schedule as Kurama. So they walked into the school and went to the front office.

"Hello! May I help you, miss?" The front office sectary asked politely.

"Yes, I need to sign up with this school."  
"Okay, here are the papers."

"Thanks"

"Just fill out the forms and give them back to me. I'll look them over and order your uniform if you are accepted. I also have to run it by the principle."

"Okay" Kira replied.

Kurama and Kira went over to the chairs and sat down. Kira filled out the form.

"Don't worry. The principle is very nice. He'll let you in for sure. For the uniforms, there not that bad but I do wish they weren't purple."

"Purple!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yes, rather sad I say. I hate purple."

"I also hate purple. Hey after this can we go meet your friends?"

"Sure! They would love to meet you." Kurama replied.

Kurama got out his cell and dialed Yusuke's cell first.

"Hey Yusuke"

"Hey Kurama, What's up?"

"Hey can you get Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan and meet me at Genki's temple? I have a friend who would like to meet you."

"Sure, be there in an hour or 2. Don't forget to tell Genki. You know she hates it when you surprise her with guests."

"Yeah I know. I call her after I finish talking to you."

"Okay, see you later then"

"Later, Yusuke"

Kurama hung up then called Genki. "Hello Genki"

"Hi Kurama, what do you need?"

"Do you mind if I bring a friend over to meet the others? I called Yusuke and told him to call them."

"Yeah that's fine. Do I know this friend of yours?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay bring your friend over. I'll have food and drinks. See you later"

"Okay bye"

Kurama hung up. Kira and Kurama looked at each other. Deep passion hidden beneath Kira's eyes. Kurama's eyes were gleming bright emerald green.

'omg, his eyes are so…grr.. can't think of the word.' Kira thought. 'I love it when he looks at me like that. I think he likes me.'

'She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I like her personality. She's so different from all the other girls. She nothing like my mate. I think I love this girl. Who and What is she.I have never meet another girl like her. I need to get to know her better. Maybe I should ask her out after we visit Genki's?' Kurama thought to himself.

They both shook there heads turning away because they were both blushing deep crimson red at their thoughts.

"Why did you blush?" Kira asked with curiosity hidden in her voice.

"Just a thought, just a thought" Kurama replied with a slight grin on his perfect face.

"You ready to go Kira and meet my friends."

"K, show the way."

So Kurama got in the car with Kira and he drove to Genki's temple. It was a pleasant ride over. They talked about random things. They air was fresh. They had the windows down. Kurama hoped they wouldn't have any missions for a while. He was still recovering from the last one. Kurama thought back to the last mission.

flashback

A demon chased Kurama. He threw a spear towards Kurama. It landed in his leg. His leg was pierced. He already had a wound in his gut. "Ahhh.. no not again." Kurama had just had a flash back of Kuronue. He died a vicious way. Bamboo pierced through many parts of his body killing him. Kurama's eyes flashed gold. He changed into Yoko Kurama. He quickly got up. A little to quickly for his vision blurred and he was back on the ground. He got up slower this time. He summoned his rose whip. He lashed out at the demon. "Hmm…. He's a water demon. I should use this plant." He thought as he pulled out another seed. It was the seed Of electrifying Death. It did as the name was. It was a seed that would transmit electric shock to the demon it should come into contact with. It worked extremely well on water demons. So Yoko sent ki to the seed and it grew into yet another whip. He lashed out viciously at the demon and it came into contact with the demon and killed him. The demon Koenma had sent him to kill was dead. He could go home now. He transformed back into Kurama. What was he going to do about his leg though. He couldn't take off his shirt because of the wound in his stomach. "ahh.. the blanket…" He said his voice raspy from lack of water. He struggled over to his pack and got out the blanket. "This will do until I can wrap it and get Yukina to heal the flesh. The bone was broken. "Ahh." Kurama groaned in pain. He had cleaned and dressed the wound in his leg. He had found a tree branch strong enough to hold his weight. "Hey Kurama don't move.. I'm coming to get you." Botan suddenly appered in the sky. "Thank God, I can't walk any longer. My leg hurts to much." He groaned in agony. Botan soon came down to get him. Kurama was leaning heavily on a tree. "Thank you so much Botan. My leg is in excruciating pain. It's hard to walk." Kurama said in between breaths. He was panting hard and felt like he was going to black out from pain and blood loss.

"No problem but lets get you to Genki's so Yukina can heal you before you black out." "Hurry then because I'm rather hot and dizzy." "okay, this will be a fast ride then. Lets go" Botan replied with pity rising in her voice. Kurama got on her oar and they flew to Genki's. Botan helped Kurama into Genki's. As soon as his head hit the couch he passed out. "Kurama, Kurama, get up!" Botan tried to get him up. "fuck, he's out again." Yusuke muttered. Yusuke had just walked in. "You do know you shouldn't have done that right laying him down on a couch with a stomach wound and a broken, bleeding leg? He's not going to wake up for about 24 hours. You can't move him. He'll kill you. He's in too much pain already. He'll try to kill you with all the pain he fells. With right now is a lot if he passed out." "yeah, oh wait a minute… crap.. that means we can't move him to a bed." Botan thought out loud. "Correct. Baka… Botan you know that." Yusuke said. "I am not a baka. I was worried about him. I.. I .. I wanted him to lye down right away." "Yeah your right.. well lets try to move him. He's only been out for 10 minutes. His body has gone defensive yet but it will after about 2 hours depending on how much pain he's in." "okay lets move him… slowly."  
"Yeah.. but how his leg is broken and that means immense pain." "We'll put him on a stretcher."

So they got Kurama onto a bed. Yukina healed him. His stomach was healed with only a visible scar. His leg was healed to a fracture. He would have to stay off it for a week or 2 before he could walk as it healed. Kurama woke up a few hours later. Yukina was in the room standing over him putting a cool rag on him and wrapping his stomach. There may be only a scar on it but he still had a few bruised ribs.

"How you feeling, Kurama?" "Better" he replied, "Thanks Yukina." "I healed your leg to just a fracture. All you need are some crutches and you need to keep it wrapped. You don't need a cast, just keep it wrapped. I healed the flesh completely so you don't have to worry about anything else. You have a few brusied ribs but that's minor. Just stay off your leg for a while for about a week or 2. Then walk on it some to strengthen it." "Thanks Yukina. If you hadn't healed me I would have been out for a lot longer." "Just don't do it again. I don't like it when you all get hurt." "You know I can't." "I know, just don't break anything again. I almost passed out trying to heal your leg." "I'll try." "Try to get some sleep okay." "I need some water first." "be right back"

So Yukina brought Kurama some water. She planted a simple kiss on his forhead and Kurama went back to sleep after that.

end flashback

They had just driven up into the drive way to Genki's Temple. They walked up to the temple. Kurama stumbled up the steps. "shit" he muttered. "my leg. Not again"

Kira caught this and put her arm around Kurama's waist. "Kurama, what's wrong?" Kira said panic rising in her voice. She cared about him and she just realized it. "I broke my leg in a mission a week ago. A friend healed it to a fracture and it's been a week and she said to walk on it some to strengthen it. It wasn't hurting earlier but I think I over did it." Kurama replied softly. "Do you want to sit down a minute?" "Yeah, could you go down to my care and in the back seat are some crutches. Could you bring them up to me?" "Sure" "Here are the keys." Kurama handed Kira the keys and Kira went to go get the crutches. She handed them to Kurama. "Thanks, Kira. I don't know what I would do without you." 'I don't know either' Kira thought. "No problem" Kira replied. They got to the top. Kurama couldn't go up the steps with crutches so Kira had her arm around him and he held the crutches.

'He's so warm.' Kira thought to herself. Kurama got Kira to let go and said thanks. He got on his crutches and proceeded to the door. There were a few more stairs and Kira helped Kurama up. They entered the living room and a huge gasp was heard.

To be continued……..

A/N

I know I know evil me right! I left a cliffy.. maybe people will review now.

To the reviewers: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! And please continue to read!

To everybody:

Anyway my dad read this and he said it was good. But then again he's my dad.

Well…. Do you like?

Please review!

This chapter took me about a week to type because I haven't had time with school. So bear with me. I hope to keep this story going. I will probably end most chapters in a cliffy to keep you readers guessing and so you will review.

I figured out. If I leave a cliffy people review. So ha ha I figured it out…

Well

Gtg

Later

Azhure

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
